Mystery From Hell
by ChsisAnialation
Summary: Chris never cared for his peers. Only person he has ever been around comfortably is Sayori. Now she has dragged him to the club because of his uncaring idea for this kind of thing. He starts to sense that something isn't right and now must figure it out while he deals with writing poems for a club that encourage this instead of his search. What will he do now?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I have expanded! Expanded to something that isn't anime! Technically visual novels are a form of it and considering the game…still a step in the right direction!

Anyway, thanks for coming here my friends! I found out about this game and have played a bit of it. I am playing it as I write this, but I have unfortunately heard some spoilers. I will change the story where I feel would be interesting. I would rant, but your here for the story. Not me. Read on!

Chapter 1: Literature Club Aquires Chris

I sigh in irritation. "Why do I have to go to school? It's not like my parents are around." I mutter wishing I could skip. Skip the drama, the uniform and the teachers that assume way too much out of me. They expected a ten paragraph essay, so I pretended that I had forgotten up to the point that it was supposed to be turned in. Even though I actually did forget.

"Because it's good for you." A nice pinkish orange haired girl says. Her name is Sayori. My childhood friend.

Sayori is a friend I would always like to be around, but not for periods longer than five hours. I've done it. It is mind boggling to see and hear her for that long. You would think she'd run out of energy. She really doesn't though.

"I know that. But the drama is infuriating. Especially if it is over who has a social life and who doesn't." I tell her in a defeated voice.

"Speaking of which, have you found a club yet, Chris?" Sayori asks curiously.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." I say out loud. "Must have slipped my mind."

"Well do you know what club might interest you?" She asks with a strange glint in her eye.

I put a hand under my chin in thought. "Music is interesting, but writing for my own amusement is interesting too." I only enjoy writing when it comes from my imagination. Not when told to by some teacher who assumes the absolute perfect essay that would with lots of awards.

"How about the Literature Club?" Sayori suggests with a bright smile.

I deadpan at her. "I know you screwed me over somehow." I say to her inching closer to her.

She laughs in a amused way. "I wouldn't say say that." She tells me. "But I might have told the club that I would bring a new member in yesterday."

I bring my hand from my chin to the bridge of my nose. I back away from her. "Why am I not surprised?"

I notice her eyes darken a bit even though the rest of her demeanor stays happy. I have noticed this throughout our whole entire time of being friends. I would joke that I am disappointed then sometimes her eyes would darken. I may not be motivated all the time, but I can pick up on many things. Can't get much over me.

Except I don't think it's my place to shove myself into her issues. I don't want to be the jerk that pushed her too far. I'd hate to see her hurt. It would hurt me more knowing what I had done.

"We've been friends for a long time, so it's natural I guess." She explains in a happygolucky tone.

I sigh again. "I guess I have nothing better to do. Plus it saves the extra work looking for an interesting club." I admit. "Plus my stories might come in handy for once other than having people online who read it."

"That's the spirit!" She exclaims as we finally reach the school. We stop outside the front door to the school.

"I can't tell if she's weird or a genius sometimes." I mutter under my breath. We walk through and go our separate ways.

I get to my class and my seat at the back of the class. I feel a glare from the other side of the room. I look over to find a boy that I pissed off yesterday.

What did I do? Well that is simple. He decided that it would be fun to try to hit me yesterday in the cafeteria. Needless to say that failed and I knocked him out instead. The teachers only took him to the school nurse and agreed that it was self defense on my part. I'm nowhere near scared of him, so I just ignore him.

"Did you finish your project yet, Chris?" A long haired girl asks me from the seat next to me. Monika. The popular girl that I couldn't care less for. Mainly since being around popular people results in more drama.

"I'd like to know too." The teacher adds.

"Which one?" I ask with a serious face. I then remember that we were tasked with writing about something that we like. I pull out a paper. It was something I enjoyed so I don't mind.

The teacher takes it and reads it. "If only you would put this much effort into regular assignments. You would be passing with a A or B instead of just a C."

I roll my eyes. "I only put effort into things that interest me and do good enough to pass." I tell the teacher bluntly.

The teacher leaves leaving me alone at my desk. Too bad Monika doesn't see it as an opportunity for silence. She pokes my shoulder to get my attention. I turn to her.

"Want to hang out at my club today?" She questions.

I shake my head feeling tons of glares. "I already have plans for this evening." The glares lighten up except for the one from the boy. Too bad he isn't any threat to me. Being bullied for years taught me self defense. Very painful, but it was worth it.

She pouts. "Are you sure? I really want to hang out though."

My eye twitches. "Sorry, but I pretty much told you no. Besides, you probably plan on trying to hurt me somehow. It's how the majority of popular people work." I explain pulling out a book that I started to read recently. A series called Escape From Furnace (real book and real good too). I like a lot of genres, but this one caught my attention.

The teacher starts the class and Monika decides to pay attention to the teacher. I continue to read throughout the class. It's not like I don't know how to write a complex sentence. I'm not clueless.

Later that day the bell rings signaling the end if school. I lean back in my chair as everyone walks out of class. If only I could have an adventure like my story character does. It would be more interesting that sitting around all day.

"Earth to Chris. This is Sayori speaking. Do you copy?" I bring myself out of my thoughts and turn to Sayori who is smiling brightly. However, my protective instinct goes off. One that I developed for Sayori. Someone is glaring at Sayori. I shrug it off and decide to stay around her until we reach her house and maybe stay there if I feel that I need to.

"What's up Sayori?" I ask casually.

"Don't tell me you forgot about the club already." She says with a bit of jest lurking in her voice. She keeps smiling.

"I guess I did." I get myself up and pick up my backpack. "Let's get going then."

We head over to the third floor with her skipping happily all the way. I don't know about her. She must be very caring if she can keep so many people happy. I look out the window seeing everyone leaving school. Being on the third floor gives me an eagle eye view of the entire schoolyard. That being said, I notice the boy from earlier waiting outside the gate. I laugh a little bit. He'll be waiting for a long time.

"Here we are!" Sayori exclaims holding her hands to the door as if it is the most thing ever.

I take a couple of breathes. "I guess I'm really doing this."

I walk through the door after Sayori. "I got our new member!" She yells to three other girls.

My eyes narrow. I know that long twin tail hair style. Monika. The she-devil. Why is she here of all places? The other two are fairly cute in their own right. The short girl and a well matured black haired girl.

"Oh hello Chris. Seems that you accepted Sayori's request instead of mine. Either way you ended up here." Monika says with a small smile.

What did I do to deserve this? All I did was knock out a idiot! Nothing that warrants something like this.

"You brought a boy? Way to ruin the atmosphere Sayori." The short girl complains with a tiny of blush on her cheeks. Oh I think two can play that game. Before I can get my insult across Sayori starts talking.

"Don't worry about him Natsuki. He is really awesome when you get to know him!" She explains then a sweat drop appears on her face. "When you get past his antisocial attitude."

"I'm not antisocial. I just don't like many people." I say crossing my arms.

"Isn't that the same thing?" She questions.

"Anyway, my name is Chris and I look forward to spending time with you all." I say bowing to the other three. "Except Monika." I mutter quietly.

"What?" Monika asks probably not hearing me.

"Nothing." I reply quickly. I straighten up. I walk over to the tall mature looking girl. She shies away for a second. "What is your name?"

"My…my name is Yuri." She tells me quietly as if she is afraid of what I would do if she raised her voice.

"As the Literature Club president I must ask what kind of things you read." Monika says in a business type of tone.

"Well I read many different types of stuff. I read fanfiction, horror books, adventure, fantasy and manga." I list off catching all of their attention. Noticeably Natsuki. Her head popped up once I said manga. Seems she likes that kind of thing.

"While you three do your thing I'll get the cupcakes." Sayori says about to sneak away.

"No! I made them so therefore I will get them." Natsuki tells her walking to get the cupcakes.

"Good thinking. I can guarantee that she would eat them all before she could get them here." I say knowing this is true. Sayori laughs with a wide smile. My protective instinct goes off again. "Hey Sayori."

She looks at me. "Yeah?"

"Have you made anybody mad recently?" I ask cautiously. I look around not seeing anyone other than the girls.

"No. I don't think that would be possible." She states.

"Then I must have done something stupid." I mutter.

"Those look so good!" Sayori exclaims.

I turn to the small girl seeing five different cupcakes. The cupcakes have very white and fluffy frosting with little cat ears. It seems she is into cute things along with manga. Probably into moe (cute) things.

"They look absolutely delicious." Yuri says gently picking one up. Sayori has already taken one and is drooling over it.

"Looks like another great dish." Monika admits picking one up as well.

I stare at the cupcake intently. It looks amazing, but should I really eat it? I'm not really hungry, but she had pretty much made it for me. Not me specifically, but she made it for a new member and I happen to be that new member. I guess I might as well humor her.

"Thank you for the cupcake Natsuki." I thanks her picking one up myself.

She turns her head blushing. "Don't address me so casually. It's not like I made them for you or anything."

Oh crap. Natsuki is a tsundere. What in the world did I do to deserve this torture. But that doesn't mean I will let her win.

"If you want to get technical then you kind of did." I tell her casually. Her blush deepens. I hear a sound of pleasure from Sayori, Yuri and Monika.

"This is so good!" Sayori and Monika exclaim.

"I love it Natsuki." Yuri says looking like she is in pure bliss.

I look at the cupcake in my hand. Does this lone treat hold that much flavor. Must be really well made. My eyes catch Natsuki looks at me waiting for me to take a bite. I shrug. No pain no gain.

I take a bite tasting the burst of flavor. I start to chew on the bite wanting to get the most flavor out of it as I can. I didn't think it would be this good at all! I swallow it and am stared at intently by everyone.

"This was far beyond my expectations. Possibly the best one I ever tasted in my entire life." I tell her sincerely.

"T-thanks." She says quiet and reserved all of a sudden.

A few minutes later we are talking about what we should be doing. "Well we will be doing poems. So I am hoping to see something good from you four." Monika tells us. "Especially you Chris."

I stare into Monika's eyes. "I have been meant you all day and I have no reason other than I don't feel right around you, but I think I should make it up to you. I will actually write the poem instead of blow it off."

Her eyes twinkle in happiness. "I look forward to it."

Sayori leans next to my ear. "I think there is another reason. Is it that you get out of your homework and get to have a proper excuse now?"

"That definitely has a part in it." I admit smiling. "If that's all then I think I should head out. You want to come with me Sayori?"

"Yep! Bye everyone!" Sayori waves her hand energetically as we walk out the door.

I look out the window finding the guy still waiting. "Looks like someone wants to talk. Or perhaps fight again." I mutter frowning.

"Do you have to? Can't we just walk away without any trouble?" Sayori asks not wanting to see me hurt.

"We'll see." We both walk down and out of the school and are greeted with the guy standing in our way.

"Could you please move? Me and my friend here just want to go home." She tells the guy, but he doesn't even look at her. Him and I glare at each other not refusing to let up.

"Move it." I order in a cold tone.

"How about you make me. Or are you afraid of hitting me in front of your little girlfriend?" He taunts.

She grabs my arm in a hug. "Please don't Chris."

I sigh. "Fine. We will do this your way." I say to Sayori. I walk towards the guy and push him aside with Sayori right next to me so that she isn't hurt.

"Are you running away to your mom! Oh wait, she's dead!" The guy yells to us.

I growl about ready to turn and knock his teeth down his throat, but Sayori's grip tightens on my arm. "Ignore him Chris."

I take a few calming breathes and walk away all the while trying to ignore the jerk. He is lucky she was here to stop me. Next time though not even she will stop me.

We finally reach her house and she lets go of my arm. "Thanks for walking me home Chris."

"No problem. I think you might have just interested me in that club." I admit. I look at her eyes again and see a faint look of pain. "I hope I do you proud with my poem tomorrow. No matter how weird you can be." I tell her giving her a smile that only she has ever seen. A smile that comes from being best friends for our whole lives.

"I know you will. You're always doing things that I don't think I could do." She says.

I hug her and back away. "Have a goodnight Sayori."

"Yeah…you too." She walks into her home and I walk to my own to start the poem that will jumpstart my way into the club.

End

And that is a wrap people! How did you all like it? And yes I did decide to use my name in this fanfic. Even though Chris is short for my full name. Anyway, I hope I can continue this.

I will not get most of their lines perfect, but my character will make different choices the one that given. So do be be surprised. I hope to keep these chapters to one day each unless it is too short for my liking. As in time period in the story. Updates will not be contents considering my other stories.

Anyway, that's all I have to say. Thanks for reading and have a great day/night/morning!

 ** _We'll see you soon...Hehehe._**


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome everyone! I hope you came here with the intent to have a great time! And thank all of you favoriters and followers! You are helping this story whether you know it or not. Let's start with the reviews.

BetoCatch: thank you, but I hope to get better at this story. My first chapters usually aren't the best.

 ** _I see you're back...time for more of his hellish tale._**

Chapter 2: Sharing Poems

I stare at the blank sheet of paper intently. It is taunting me. It has been taunting me since the moment I sat down. Taunting me like a monster that only wishes for my anguish. Screw you paper! An idea appears in my head (warning: I am not very accustomed to writing poems and I am coming up with these off the top of my head).

[Search For Beauty: A dark night sky loomed overhead. Telling a man of beauty. A beauty unseen by anyone. The man believed it. He believed in the good of everyone. He disappeared one day in search for that beauty. He never found anything except pain and tragedy. Each night looking up to see more promise. As if he had already found that beauty. He never knew that pain and tragedy grew into the beauty he was promised. He never knew.]

I look over the poem proud of myself. This actually looks pretty good. I pretty much just wrote a poem of what I write about. Except my character is a bit more competent. I actually can't wait to show this to the others!

I look at the clock and notice that it is about time I went to school. I ignored the poem, made dinner, left to get a drink from the store and afterwards went to sleep yesterday then woke up at five in the morning. I knew I couldn't go in without anything since I said I would actually work on the poem. Hopefully this will work.

I walk outside and sigh. Sayori isn't outside yet. Again. I walk over to her house and knock on the door. "Come on out sleeping beauty. If I have to get up then you have to too." I yell loud enough for her to hear.

I don't hear any moving so I sigh again. I would go inside and get her out of bed myself, but I can't find the motivation to do that. I just thought she might want to walk to school today since she usually likes to do that. I wait a few minutes then knock again.

"If you don't get here in the next minute I will come in and drag you out of bed myself." To normal people that might sound a bit mean, but normal is not in my nature. Outcast? Yes. Normal? Nope.

The lock finally clicks and the door opens to show Sayori. "Hey Chris." She greets yawning.

"Ready for the prison known as school?" I joke acting as if it was a chore. Wait. It is.

"I need to make myself some breakfast so I will be a little late. Why don't you head out without me?" She suggests. I know that look. She is depressed again. She lets her guard down so easily when she just gets out of bed.

"Alright then. I'll see you later." I say giving her a quick smile. I then take my leave hearing the door shut.

I walk my to school thinking about my poem. I did better than what I expected myself to do. It may be an amateur poem, but I don't care. It's way better the itsy bitsy little spider. That did not go over well with my teacher last year. I turned that in and the teacher wanted to strangle me. I was laughing throughout the whole time which didn't help my case.

I reach the gate to find myself face to face with that guy from yesterday. The guy that insulted my missing parents. He looks to my sides to see that Sayori isn't at my side.

"Looks like Sayori won't save you this time." I say in a threatening tone. "So go on and give me a reason to give you a bloody nose." I crack my knuckles making him flinch.

He clicks his tongue. "You're not worth my time anyway." He walks away quickly.

"You have more balls than I thought you had." A feminine voice that belongs to Natsuki says from beside me. I look to her.

"It's not something I enjoy, but I won't let myself get bullied like I used to be." I explain to her. We both walk towards the school doors.

"I might not trust you yet, but you've got some of my respect." She says arragently.

"Probably because I got some of that typical shonen manga main character personality." I tell her.

She perks up about the say something, but the warning bell rings cutting her off. "Later kid." She runs off to her class. I walk to my class. I am not no kid. If anyone then that would be her.

I make it to my seat in class with a minute to spare. Unfortunately Monika is already at her seat meaning she will want to talk. I try to act like I am doing something important, but that isn't as easy as it sounds.

"Hey Chris. How are you?" She asks with her sweet smile.

"I was doing good until I had to wake up." I tell her.

She just giggles a little bit. "That's pretty funny."

The rest of the day passes fairly quick. It all leads up to me standing in front of the door to the Literature Club. I reach for the door, but a strange feeling washes over me. It seems as if I am being watched.

Who could be watching me? I look out the window, but not even the guy is still there. I walk into the room deciding to only do something about it if it harms me or gets too iritating. The four girls are already here.

"It took you long enough." Natsuki says in a grumpy voice.

"Sorry. I guess I should have waited for your growth spurt before coming back." I retort.

"What did you say?!" She yells blushing furiously.

"Alright you two behave yourselves." Monika tells us.

"I'll think about it." I say as Natsuki still glares at me.

Monika and Sayori leave over to a corner to discuss something. Natsuki wanders towards the closet while Yuri sits down at a desk looking anxious about something. She is looking at me out of the corner of her eye pretending to read her book. These girls all are weird.

I walk over to the corner of the room away from everyone else. I feel the stare of the four girls as I take a seat there and pull out my book. I open it to where I left off then start reading. I look up from my book ten minutes later to find Sayori walking over to me. Strange.

'Hehehe…such a tormented soul.'

My eyes widen and I look around. I know I just heard a strange voice. It sounded like it was nearby. What did it mean anyway? I know she fakes most of her happiness, but it can't be that bad...right?

"I'm surprised to see you reading Chris." Sayori says holding a cookie.

I don't even attempt to smile. "I only do it since the book interests me." I tell her. "Besides, we haven't kept in touch too much so you don't know about me as much."

"I can say the same. But we will be together again!"

"Actually I know all about you still." I say surprising her. "My observation skills are very good and you don't change much."

She smiles at me. "Do you know my secret?"

I observe her face and body. Her body is tensed and she is eager to know. Should I say yes or no? If I tell her I do then it might end badly, but I hate lying to her too. I guess I will tell the truth.

"Ok everyone! Let's gather in the middle." Monika instructs just before I can say anything.

I get up and lay a hand on Sayori's shoulder. "We will talk about it later."

We gather around the president of the club. "Get your poems ready because it's time to share!"

A nervous feeling washes over me. I guess it is just thinking of what they think of it. Especially since they are more experienced writers than me. I guess I should grab it.

I walk to my backpack and grab my poem. I look over it checking for any errors. Nothing. Good. I make my way over to Sayori and smile nervously.

"I hope this is sufficient." I say.

"I'm sure it looks great!" She exclaims. She reads over it looking fairly surprised. She looks up after reading it over again. "Are you sure you haven't done this kind of thing before?"

I nod. "I am positive. I only do fanfiction, but never poems."

She hands it back to me. "That was pretty good for your first time. It doesn't get too vivid, but it isn't super simple either. If you keep at it you might make some pretty awesome poems someday." She says happily. She hands me her own poem. I look over the poem intently.

[Dear Sunshine: The way you glow through my blinds in the morning it makes me feel like you missed me. Kissing my forehead to help me out of bed. Making me rub the sleep from my eyes. Are you asking me to come out and play? Are you trusting me to wish away a rainy day? I look above. The sky is blue. It's a secret, but I trust you too. If it wasn't for you, I could sleep forever. But I'm not mad. I want breakfast.]

I deadpan at the poem. It is mixed with her wants and troubles. I am so disappointed. She had to have written this this morning.

"Pretty good other than the fact you wrote this late." I tells her. She averts her eyes whistling. "Well I gotta find another person now." I want over to Yuri and stand in front of her. "Want to read my poem?"

She looks at me. "I…I would love to."

I hand over my paper. I think she would like it more since this is more her type of thing. I think it is anyway. I probably shouldn't assume.

'How long until she slits her wrist again…hehehe.'

I whip my head around and look for the voice that sounded again. What could it be? Something isn't right here. I should run, but I have to protect Sayori.

"I love this." Yuri says quietly. "I mean, the poem is really well made for your first time." She says quickly as if she said something wrong.

"Thank you Yuri. May I read yours?" I ask politely.

"Yes, of course." She hands me the poem.

[Ghost Under The Light: The tendrils of my hair illuminate beneath the amber glow. Bathing. It must be this one. The last remaining streetlight to have withstood the test of time. The last yet to be replaced by the sickening blue-green of the future. I bathe. Calm; breathing air of the present but living in the past. The light flickers. I flicker back.]

I smile faintly. It is pretty good. A bit dark, but what's wrong with that?

"I like it. I didn't expect any less of experienced writers like you and the others." I tell her.

"Thank you." I hand her back the poem and walk over to Natsuki.

I stop in front of her. She glares at me while I just stand uncaring of her glare. "I guess we should get this over with." I say to her.

"Give me your stupid poem then." She demands.

I hand it to her then listen intently to the area around myself. Seeing as there is no voice I turn back to Natsuki. My eyes widen as I stare at a Natsuki with a bruised body and face. My eyes then narrow feeling angry. This isn't right!

'Looks like daddy had a bad day again…hehehe.'

The image disappears returning to a normal Natsuki. My anger doesn't though. It is fresh in my mind. Whatever that voice is is telling me things that are all unsettling, but if they're true then I need to do something. I should scope things out first though.

"Give that to Monika when you're done. I have to go." I tell her walking to grab my backpack.

"What do you need to do that is so important?" Natsuki asks irritably.

I look her in the eyes. "I have something to do." I walk out of the room leaving everyone behind. Even Sayori. I can't let her know what I am doing of she might try to stop me.

I need to get Natsuki's information. Home address to be specific. I am going to scope out her father and observe him for a while. But first I must get her files in the the office. Hopefully nobody is here.

I walk into the office a couple minutes later finding it conveniently unlocked. My eyes dart everywhere not spotting a single person around. That is weird. No matter. I don't have time to think about that.

I run over to the files and finger through the folders. After a minute I finally find her folder. I pull out the paper finding her address. I hide the folder in my backpack then walk out of the office. I keep my eyes peeled watching out for anyone that could get me caught.

I finally make it out the school safely. I don't let my guard up though. I can't be careless in this kind of situation. Even if it turns out that her father is abusive I would have to figure out a good course of action. After making sure she is safe I will investigate Yuri and Sayori.

I locate the address to find a small house. I stop in front of the house. What now? How should I approach this? I guess I should just observe for now.

I run over to a bush and hide in it while looking into a window. Inside is a middle-aged man sitting on the couch looking very unhappy. I also notice the beer cans around him. An undesirable piece of crap. Where is her mother?

I pull out her file and skim through it finding that her mother is dead. Died while giving birth to Natsuki it seems. That would explain the father's drinking habits which results in a snowball effect that just gets worse. Not a good sign.

I put the file back then hear footsteps from a ways away. I look over to see Natsuki walking to her house. My mind starts praying to anything willing to listen that the voice is wrong. She walks in without noticing me and greets her father.

He shoots her gaze to her. The man stands up wobbling for a second. He starts to raise his voice pointing a finger towards what I would assume is their kitchen. I force down my instinct to run in in case I just make it worse.

She nods immediately running for the kitchen. I watch the man sit back down. Not even a minute later Natsuki comes in with a sandwich. He smiles taking it. The man takes a bite then yells at her.

"This is not what I told you to make!" He yells so loud I can hear it.

Tears start to fall down her cheeks. My eyes narrow as the back of his hand gets closer to her face. He finally knocks to the ground pointing to her room.

"Get out of my sight!" He yells again.

She gets up and runs to her room closing her door. I growl more than a little bit. The bastard just back handed his own daughter! I wander over to her the window showing her empty room. She is crying quietly into her pillow.

I can't leave her here without comforting her. I can't let her know I am spying on her either. I grab a paper and pencil the write on it.

[Hang in there Natsuki. I am going to get you out of there soon. You know who I am, but I can't give out my name quite yet. Sorry, but I will try my best. Sincerely, your friend.]

I grab a small strip of tape and tape it on her window. I knock on it loud enough for only her to hear and then run away from the house. I have seen enough to know the voice isn't lying.

I am about to walk into my home, but stop. Can I really sleep knowing what I know? Can I really? I have to if I want to be of any help though.

"Hey Chris!" Sayori calls out from her window. I look up to find her sticking her head out her window. "Where were you?"

My mind pictures Natsuki's crying face. "Just walking around town."

"Well as vice president I should probably tell you that we are doing another poem."

I sigh. "Alright then. Thanks Sayori."

"No problem! Want to hang out for a hour or two?" She asks.

"Sure. I'll come over right now." I reply. I probably shouldn't, but I feel like I need to cool off with a good friend. Her smile brings a small ray of sunshine into my mind.

"Awesome! I'll unlock the door now!" She exclaims. I walk over content for the time being.

End

And that is a wrap! How did you all like it? And yes I know it shouldn't be getting dark already, but when I add an unknown factor what stops it from creating a new scenario?

This is where the mystery starts. The mystery of the three girls then uncover Monika's secret. If he can before she catches wind of-

 ** _She already knows._**

-what he is doing. I have also finished one route of the story. It was really good! Best visual novel in a long time!

I don't think I have much else to say other than thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following and have a great day/night/morning!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Welcome to this little piece of art! This is going better than I expected it to. I assumed nothing much would happen in terms of favoriters, followers and reviewers. I am glad you like it!

 ** _I have trapped you in my red bindings._**

By the way, updates won't usually be as close together. I just happened to post it early. Now it is time to go to the comments!

SwarmingShadow: Thank you! I hope I can keep you thinking like that!

 ** _SwarmingShadow: I got you ensnared Shadow boy…_**

Restless Universe: Sweet! Let's see if I can keep that up!

 ** _Restless Universe: Must be pretty restless to come here…will you regret it like the rest?_**

Simply Guardian: This story won't stop rolling until it has hit a dead end or it finishes!

 ** _Simply Guardian: Perhaps someone might meet an end. Because the author won't have a choice…hehehe._**

Guest: Here it is!

 ** _Guest: The price of waiting brings fortune and misfortune…what is the price for you?_**

CPG117: Thank you very much! This is so encouraging! Let's just say that Monika should have been scrutinized a bit more and Chris is smart enough to see that.

 ** _CPG117: Go ahead and bother him. He can only have so much control…_**

Before I start I should probably tell you that Monika is pretty powerful so I think she might try to take over this story soon if she hasn't already planted seeds into these author notes. I hope not. Unfortunately for her I refuse to let her affect my story. Without further announcements, start reading!

Chapter 3: Things Get Stranger

"Wake up!" Sayori exclaims startling me. I shoot up opening my eyes. My eyes quickly scan the room to find myself in Sayori's room. I rub my eyes.

"Why am I here?" I ask yawning.

"You fell asleep here last night silly." She tells me happily.

I rub the side of my head. "Oh yeah. I remember now." After Sayori asked for me to hang out we had wore ourselves out. Talked for some time then we to watched a movie or two. It was late at that point so she asked if I wanted to stay.

I originally was going to say no, but then I remembered what I had saw earlier that day. I thought that it would be really hard sleeping in my own house where only I live. A house like that with only myself? That is asking for a bad time. So I accepted her offer.

"Thanks for letting me stay here last night, but now I have a poem to write." I grab my backpack and open it. As I reach for some paper my eyes fall on the folder. Natsuki's folder.

I grab the paper and a pencil then close the backpack. I should be worrying about Natsuki and how to help, but I can't or else people will wonder what I am doing then she will rely on me. If I fail I want to try again not be hated or stopped because she knows what I'm doing.

"I finished mine already." She brags holding a paper up.

"I see that miracles do happen." I say.

"That's mean. You're a meanie." Sayori whines.

"It's not mean if it's true, is it?" I question smiling. She doesn't answer still pouting. I laugh and she joins after a few seconds. Should I be writing a poem and laughing while Natsuki is suffering?

I shouldn't, but I need to act normal if I want to do anything about it. I sigh. I can't write anything good at this rate. Might as well throw something together.

[Savior: The savior is nothing except a tale. The imagination at work to cope with the pain. A warrior to take away people whom suffer. That is a miscomception however. A savior can only come from one willing to help. They won't know until you ask. Sometimes that warrior can be the one you least expect.]

I sigh. This isn't as good as yesterday. But it is all that I have. Besides, it isn't terrible. Just not as good as Search For Beauty.

"Hmm. I think you did better yesterday." Sayori says looking over my shoulder.

I put it in my backpack. "I know, but it's as good as its going to get." I reply.

"This reminds me of something I once heard and shall recite." She clears her throat. "It is pretty good for writing it late."

"Hilarious. I bet you were…" The word dying caught in my throat. As if it could trigger something bad. I cough in my fist. "Waiting to say that." My eyes narrow realizing something. "Is that why you asked me to stay?"

She laughs like an evil mastermind. "I see you have seen through my plan!"

"Not that hard when it's you who is in question." I tell her knocking her look of victory off her face. Her face gets serious warning me of an incoming serious question.

"About yesterday…do you know?" She asks in a whisper just loud enough for me to here.

I frown. This question already. It's too early in the morning for this crap. "If it's your depression," Her eyes widen in shock. "Then I have known since I met you." I admit not even trying to avoid the question.

A couple of tears start fall from her eyes. "I thought I hid it so well."

"You did." I walk in front of her. "But I don't ever miss things like that. Especially since I once had a small case of depression myself."

Her eyes darken. "You…had depression? How did you get rid of it?" She asks through tears.

"You don't get rid of depression Sayori. You only make it bearable." I tell her. "The way I was able to cope with it was when I decided life can kiss my butt and deal with me. I fought back. Eventually I finally was able to bear it more."

She wraps her arms around me. "How can I do that when I can't find a good reason to get of bed?"

"Life won't give you a reason." I say wrapping my arms around her as well. "You have to create one for yourself. I would give you a reason, but I have the feeling I am already one of the few reasons you still wake up."

She doesn't answer after that. She just stays there hugging me. I keep hugging her knowing that she is at the edge of her rope. The only sounds audible is the sound of her silent weeping.

"Listen Sayori." She looks up at my face.

"What is it?" She asks through her tears.

"I know that life is too hard, but let me be blunt with you." I take a deep breath. "You're not special at all." Her eyes widen in hurt and confusion. "Thousands of people are having the same thoughts as you if not worse. However, not all of them are as fortunate as you. You have a friend that won't leave you in such a state of pain even if it costs me my life. I may not be in the same room, but I will always be one call away."

She hugs tighter than lets go. "Thank you Chris. You somehow know what calms me the most." She walks over to a picture frame picking it up.

It holds a photo of me and Sayori from when we were nine years old. I had a smile that would make anyone think I knew a secret of theirs just by looking at them. It unnerved so many adults and kids my age. Sayori was smiling as if she had the best day of her life. Not a sign of her depression in the picture. The picture was taken in front of a beautiful forest. I don't remember where though.

"We can have days like that after the upcoming festival if you want to." I tell her sincerely.

"That would be a dream come true." She says setting the picture down. She lays down on her bed shutting her eyes. I soon hear her soft snores. As soon as my smile begins to form I hear a small ding from her phone on her table.

I grab it to see if it's important, but I find a message from Monika. What is she wanting? Sayori needs some sleep so I'll just see what it says. I open it and quickly grow angry. It is saying the most infuriating thing since the situation last night.

{I know you're alone Sayori, but you best leave Chris alone. He would be better off without you as well as everyone else.}

"That piece of crap." I growl under my breath. I quickly type in a reply.

{Go to hell bitch. The world will be better off without you! Not me.}

I hit send and stuff her phone in my pocket. I can't let her see what Monika sent in her state. Especially in her most vulnerable state I have seen in years. I don't want to, but I must not let her see her phone again since I am sure Monika is going to respond again. The reply come in so I take the phone out look at it.

{Who is this? I know you're not Sayori.}

{You won't ever won't ever know because trash like you shouldn't even know my existence let alone name.}

I then turn the phone off and put it in my pocket. I leave Sayori to sleep knowing the girl needs it. I don't think she will hurt herself either since there isn't any factors that could affect her now. I lock the door behind myself and stop. Should I check on Natsuki's house or go to school? Natsuki is more important.

I quickly head over to her home to scope the area again. I arrive just as Natsuki's father drives away in a black pickup truck. I assume Natsuki must have went to school already, so I walk to the door and try to open it. Unfortunately it is locked.

"Looks like he isn't completely stupid." I walk to Natsuki's window and, to my surprise, find it unlocked! I jump through sneaking around just in case I find something out of place.

I look around her room find nothing much. Just her bed and a dresser. I don't think I want to check her dresser, but on top of it is a piece of paper. I pick it up. I contain my anger again reading it.

[Go away please. I don't want anyone getting hurt by daddy again. Please.]

Again? So this guy doesn't stick hurting his own daughter? This guy is not someone I want to be caught by then. I write on the paper with a pencil on her dresser.

[No can do Natsuki.]

I leave it walking into the living room of the house. My eyes take in the mess of the room. Stains of all kinds on the carpet and couch. I don't even want to think of what a lot of them are. Not to mention the beer bottles and wrappers on the floor. My eyes then fall on a small pistol. I pick the weapon up and check the clip. A full magazine.

I put the gun back knowing the consequences of taking it away. Only more pain for Natsuki. I walk to the kitchen and find their cabinets filled with different foods. At least he isn't starving her completely.

The sound of a car door opening catches my attention. Oh no! I run towards Natsuki's room and close the door jumping out of it. I quickly keep running not daring to look behind me.

I finally reach the school sweating a lot. That is a workout! A very intense one. I walk into the school looking at the clock. I should be in third hour now.

Later In Club Room

I frown. Sayori, Natsuki and Yuri are in front of me and Monika is late! I normally wouldn't care, but I have some words that need to be said to her. Some threats need to be made.

"Where could Monika be? She usually isn't late." Sayori says in a curious tone. It seems she has calmed down a lot compared to earlier. Sadly I left my backpack at her place. Meaning I have no poem.

"She needs to hurry or we will start without her." I stare coldly. I am not too happen to even mention the girl. She is the kind of person I used to have to deal with. One of many.

"H-hey! That's my line!" Natsuki exclaims red in the face.

"I think we should wait. If you want to wait that is." Yuri says quietly.

"Sorry for the wait everyone!" Speak of the devil and she comes. Monika runs in looking winded. "I hurried, but I I had to stay and practice the piano past the bell."

"You three can start. Monika and I have some matters to attend to." I tell them forcing a reassuring smile for them. It works and they do their own things.

I gesture for Monika to follow me into the hallway. If Monika's eyes tell me anything it is that she is excited to have me alone in one place for once. We close the door to keep our conversation private. I know that they will try to spy on us though. I have her follow me down the hall far enough where they can't hear us. We stop.

'She can't change anything now that she there isn't software she can tamper with…hahahaha!'

"What would you like to do now that we are alone?" Monika asks suggestively.

I whirl around grabbing the collar of her shirt and slam her against the wall knocking the breach out of her lungs. "I will not say this more than this once so listen up." I state in an angry tone. Her eyes widen in shock. "I have Sayori's phone and found your message."

"T-that was y-you?" She asks in a small voice.

"Yeah it was. Don't think I won't hurt you if you try that again because Sayori's life is worth more to me than you ever will." I state holding her against the wall still.

"Why? She is just some depressed girl! Nothing more!" Monika replies throwing away fear for frustration.

"If I find out Sayori killed herself because of you," I put my face closer to her. "You will quickly follow after her in the most brutal way my mind can think up."

I let go of her and she runs away. I only watch her run down the stairs. My body walks back to the club room meeting the three at the door. I walk past them without a word and sit in a corner. My eyes watch their movements. They then walk over to me.

"Where is Monika?" Sayori asks with worry in her voice.

"She has some things to think about so she left." I answer.

"What are we supposed to do now idiot?" Natsuki questions irritable.

I lay my head on my my fist the is being supported by my elbow on a desk. "Simple. We all either go home or we stay here to continue club activities."

"I am staying here because of some personal reasons." Natsuki says.

"Same." Sayori says. "I am the vice president so I should stay."

"I guess I will stay for Chris." Yuri mutters.

"By the way, no poems today." I tell them. "I think it is kind of a waste of time if not everyone is here to do it." I explain. In actuality I just don't want to deal with it. I am already growing a headache. They nod going to do their reading. My eyes close falling asleep.

End

And I am done! Sorry it's shorter than normal, but I want to have another chapter up since I am unsure if I will have another chapter up this month. That being said, Happy Christmas and Merry New Year! Yes I just did that. Not even Monika can deny my joke!

 ** _So disappointing_**.

I am sure she liked it. Anyway, I got stuck in the middle of the chapter. I wanted to get Sayori to vent to Chris and couldn't figure out a good place so I got one. I don't think there is anything else to say. Thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing and have day/night/morning!


	4. Chapter 4

And welcome back my friends! After I posted the last chapter I went to sleep then I woke up to a follower and seven amazing reviews from five amazing people! Yes I can count by the way.

Oh and I want to mention that I have seen something that might be surprising. Miss Libitina who could potentially be Yuri herself! Projectlibitina .com for her information. Monika might actually be a protagonist in the new game Team Salvado is working on. Will it change this story? Nope! But it will help in future chapters…but I have seen some change in the second chapter. Wonder why.

One of you likes the review button. I do too. Start on the reviews!

CPG117: I haven't cut her off yet. He only knows she tried something stupid.

 ** _CPG117: So quick to assume. So quick._**

Restless Universe: Welcome back! This story is actually a special one compared to my others. And I knew this was a bit short, but with all that happened I didn't want to hurt anyone's brain. By the way, thanks for your newest comment. I really appreciate it.

 ** _Restless Universe: Being special can kill. Did you know that? Being special makes you a target of many entities…like me._**

If I Could Begin to Be: Great! Glad I could do something interesting! By the way, I loved your profile bio! Yes I do get bored sometimes, but that is usually what gives me inspiration.

 ** _If I Could Begin to be: Her pain interests you? Such sick souls._**

Mark: It kinda is, but I've got plans for her. She will play a good part through this still since he doesn't know her intentions yet. Not completely.

 ** _Mark: What's wrong with that? The bitch had it coming. Should've killed her in my opinion._**

FoxyGuy87: Keep looking forward because almost nothing is worth looking back on. Except your mistakes. Learn from those.

 ** _FoxyGuy87: Don't worry…Monika can't do anything about this story anymore. Hehehe._**

ClearwingYuta: Thanks!

 ** _ClearwingYuta: You're not giving me much to go on, so I will plainly warn you. Greatness leads to death. Example? Alexander The Great._**

Simply Guardian: I wonder too. Reason being that I always write what I think is good off the top of my head. Anything that happens will likely be a surprise to me as well except I will see it before anyone else.

 ** _Simply Guardian: The Guardian is curious? Remember, curiosity killed the cat._**

SwarmingShadow: Well…I feel I shouldn't answer this.

 ** _SwarmingShadow: Whoever said I was Monika? Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha_**!

Ugly Braixen: Happy to know!

 ** _Ugly Braixen: Need is such a terrible word in so many ways. For one, I need to eradicate all those in my way. Starting with Christian here, aka, ChsisAnialation._**

Boi 2.0: Here it is!

 ** _Boi 2.0: Yeah author, you shoulder hurry._**

Guest: Awesome! Let's see if this has the same effect! By the way, that sounds like an interesting fic.

 ** _Guest: Just you wait until I activate IT._**

Is it just me or did I just get chills? Must be Monika trying to do something. Or am I overlooking something?

Chapter 4: Holding The Seams Together

"Wake up you lazy bum!" Natsuki yells in my ear. I jump up out of my seat in surprise. I look around frantically until I hear everyone laughing. Those being Sayori and Natsuki. It seems Yuri isn't here.

My eyes narrow on Natsuki. "What was that for pipsqueak?" I ask slightly upset.

Her face goes red. "Who are you calling pipsqueak?!"

"That would be you shorty!" I reply with a smirk. She throws a fist at my gut, but I dodge her small fist. She throws her other fist and I just jump back making her miss.

"You're not worth it anyway." She snaps crossing her arms and turning her head with a pout.

"Now that you aren't trying to hit me, where is Yuri?" I ask putting my hands in my pockets.

"We don't know. She just said to give this to you." Sayori explains handing in me a book. I pull a hand out and grab it finding the picture of an eye on it.

A weird sensation washes over me again. This is different though. The first time when I came here was something supernatural for sure. This isn't the same. This feels as if the eye is trying to look into my very soul. The deepest reaches of my soul.

My eyes look over the name. The Portrait Of Markov. I read the back and read the description. Funnily enough the main character seems to resemble Yuri. However, the story is about children being experimented on and in a strange camp. Kind of reminds me of the Escape From Furnace series.

I open the book starting to read the first page. An immense pain suddenly erupts from my head. I drop the book then hold my head trying to contain the pain while gritting my teeth.

"Are you ok Chris?" Sayori asks in concern.

'The third eye seems to have attached part of its power to you. Hehehe.'

What is a third eye? It sounds like a term a religion would use once a person obtains true peace with themselves or something. I kick the book away feeling the pain leave more and more the farther it gets. It hits the other side of the room and I now only have a slight headache.

I sit back down in a chair trying to get my head straight. "What happened?" Sayori asks.

"I'd like to know too." Natsuki adds looking concerned too.

"I have no idea. I'm fine now." I tell them. "I heading out so you two can decide what to do from here."

I walk out the door, but a hand on my shoulder stops me. I turn to see Natsuki looking me in the eyes. "I need to ask you something in private."

I sigh. We walk over to an empty classroom then close the door. "So what's on your mind Natsuki?"

"I know it's you." She states in an even tone.

She must be referring to the letter. However, there is a chance I am wrong, so saying something that hints at that isn't the best idea. "Sorry, but what are you talking about?" I ask innocently.

A flash of anger shows on her face. She then pulls out a file from inside her shirt and throws it at me. "Tell me that again Chris!"

I watch it while staring at her in disbelief. These files are hers. But they were in my backpack! Did…did she go through my backpack?

"Well? Don't you have something to say? Like why you needed my files?" She glares hatefully.

"That's because I heard of a rumor I didn't like. I've always been one to see to believe, but what I saw your father do is infuriating." I tell her honestly.

"Yeah well I don't want your help." Natsuki says. "I will be just fine."

"No." I state. "I don't care if you hate me for the rest of our lives. I will get rid of your father one way or another."

Her hair shadows over her eyes. "Why? I'm not worth it."

"Like hell you're not worth it." I retort surprising her. "I know how it feels to be bullied to submission, but I don't have parents to hurt me at my own home. Only a empty home to greet me every day. I can deal with that. But when my own friend can't be safe with her own father around, that is where I intervene."

"He is right Natsuki." Both Natsuki and I look to the door to find Sayori. "I want to help."

"Sayori…" The short girl falls to her knees with silent tears falling from her eyes.

"Did you know about this Sayori?" I ask.

"I have seen her bruises when she comes to school. It's more than enough reason that I would know something was wrong. Why didn't you want my help?" She asks walking in.

"Because you have your own depression to go through and I thought that adding Natsuki's abuse would send you over the edge." I admit.

"She's my friend too." Sayori replies.

"From what I know a friend of Natsuki's got hurt because of the guy. I don't want you hurt." I tell her.

"How do you know that?" Natsuki asks. "Did you sneak in my room today?!"

"Yes I did." I answer. "I saw him leave then checked the place out."

"I…I want to help as well." Monika says quietly in the doorway.

"What the hell makes you think I will allow that?" I ask in a low growl.

"Look. I am really sorry. I was so stressed out when I sent it. I guess I just wanted to release the stress somehow." Monika explains. "I know that isn't enough reason for it, but I want to make it up somehow."

I study her facial features along with her body language. It seems she is being sincere about it. I've never been one to hold a grudge if someone actually is apologizing with complete honesty. But can I get past what she tried to do?

"I don't know what she did, but let her help Chris." Sayori says.

I look at Sayori. "She did something I can't accept. It isn't right." I tell her.

"Give her a second chance then. For Natsuki's sake." Sayori please.

I look back at Monika. She still seems to be sad. Maybe I can give her a chance. I sigh. "I guess I will let you help, but if you do it again I will not be so forgiving."

"Thank you Chris. It means a lot." Monika says smiling.

"You're all idiots." Natsuki states under her breath. "Especially you Chris. I was just fine."

"I don't care if I'm an idiot if I can save you." A car door slams shut from outside sending my instincts flaring. I run to the window hoping my instinct is wrong. In front of the school is Natsuki's father! With a gun! A Desert Eagle pistol if I'm not mistaken. My body tenses up feeling fear and anger.

"What's wrong Chris?" Sayori asks. I turn to the three girls.

"Did Yuri leave or is she still here?" I ask quickly.

Sayori holds a finger to her chin. "If she is still here I would assume she is in the school library."

"Let's hurry and find her then. Natsuki's father is here with a gun and it isn't a weak one." I say shocking the three girls. I run to the door and stop. "Hurry you three! Yuri needs us!"

The three nod following after me. We run for a minute before Natsuki's father yells. "Where the hell are you punk?! I know that you were snooping in my house this morning!"

"You did what?!" Natsuki exclaims quietly.

"Not the time Natsuki." I tell her. "You three find Yuri. I will distract the guy."

"But-" Monika starts, but I turn to her with a stern look.

"I know you want to make it up to me. This is how it will happen. Now go!" I tell her.

"I am staying with you. I want to confront my father." Natsuki states.

"Like hell I will let that happen." I reply. It may seem reasonable to her, but this is the exact reason I can't let her stay near the guy. "He will shoot anything right now and I'd rather have you three near when he starts shooting. If you want to help then call for the police once you are safe with Yuri."

Natsuki's hair shades her eyes. "Don't you dare die. Idiot." She then runs off towards the library.

"Natsuki! Wait for us!" Sayori calls out running after her along with Monika.

I calmly walk downstairs to where the guy is still yelling threats. After a couple minutes I am standing a few yards away from him. "What do you think you're doing with a gun on school grounds? That is against the law." I state in a stern voice despite my dear and anger. I can't show fear in front of this guy.

"You're that punk that was in my home trying to seduce my baby girl into leaving!" He yells as spit coming out with each word.

Lying is pointless it seems. "So what if I did? It would be better with me than staying with an abusive jerkoff like you." I taunt tensing my body to move at the smallest twitch of his finger.

He aims the gun quickly, so I run for some kind of cover. He pulls the trigger shooting a bullet right where I just was. My eyes widen in fear. This guy is actually aiming to take my life! I knew he was, but I thought I could stall him long enough for the authorities to get here.

"Stay still you filthy delinquent!" He yells again.

I run into an empty classroom on accident finding only a few windows. The tension grows as I run to the windows. The door slams open showing Natsuki's ticked off father. I slowly turn to the man with a glare.

"The only way out for you is in a body bag." The man states.

He pulls the trigger just as I move missing me by a couple centimeters. I run at the guy and try to throw a punch at him. However that was my last reckless action ever. I trip skidding past him with a bullet hole in my chest. The pain is shooting through me like nothing I ever experienced before.

"That was a stupid move there punk." The man states smirking.

"Screw off." I growl then cringe as the pain worsens. The blood isn't looking good, but I should be able to run away if I can somehow direct his attention somewhere else. I widen my eyes feigning surprise. "Why are you here Natsuki?" I ask thin air behind the guy.

He turns and I gather all my strength to get up and run. I run for not even five seconds before another bullet rips through my back. A cry of hurt shrieks through my mouth as I fall to the floor.

"You didn't think that would work did you?" The man questions with venom in his voice.

I don't think I can make it. This guy is definitely going to kill me. There is no way around it. Sorry girls. I don't think I can go on. I promised to help, but I died trying. I won't regret trying though. At least I tried. Natsuki's words hit me hard from earlier.

She told me not to die. Not today. NOT today. Not TODAY. NOT TODAY! NOT TODAY! I force myself to my feet then turn to the surprised father. "NOT TODAY!" I yell. I see Monika a ways away with the three others. The four girls are all staring in horror at me. My vision then goes blank. Nothing ever seen again.

End

That's all I am doing for now. I know this isn't much, but there is a lot that you all are mistaking. I don't intend on Monika taking the title of massive villain. I intend on making her A antihero type of person. Not hero per say, but not the huge villain.

I won't give too much information, but if you have a specific question please PM me so that I can clear up any misunderstandings. And don't think this is the end of the story. This is only the beginning. I will only give one hint at the next chapter. It will start at the beginning of that morning.

And yes Chris will grow through his experiences. I promise you won't be disappointed. However you must give me more time for my next chapter. I love you all, but holy crap you all are supportive and wanting. Enough babbling, thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello friends! Seeing as it is Christmas I have decided to answer all reviews and give a little scene for the newest chapter! This will be a whole scene, so be happy! Enjoy!ic: I didn't think it was the right time. It only lent power to him. Never awakened yet.

Echonic: I didn't think it was the right time. It only lent power to him. Never awakened yet.

 ** _Echonic: If it is meh then you might not mind shoving this little life up your rectum, hmm?_**

SwarmingShadow: Well I must keep up with the game secrets if I hope to make this as great as possible. And thanks for not spoiling it!

 ** _SwarmingShadow: Here is a theory, if one has the curiousity to kill then they they must be considered insane. Maybe not. That is just a theory. A L****** theory._**

Mark the Mark: Indeed. I didn't give much build up since nobody expected for him to act so drastically. Though I could have done a bit more.

 ** _Mark the Mark: Carp? Looks like auto correct is destroying you better than I am…now I'm jealous._**

Restless Universe: I know right? By the way, shout out to this guy here! He has an interesting Fanfiction here! Check him out!

 **Restless Universe: Don't check this guy out! Who will you listen to? An innocent and beautiful lady like me or a filthy guy like ChsisAnialation here?**

ClearwingYuta: Don't worry about that. Never planned on him and Monika being together. At all.

 ** _ClearwingYuta: Monika doesn't deserve his kindness. She should just rot in hell._**

Simply Guardian: I am so proud. So…very…proud. I couldn't keep a straight face. I feel bad at laughing at that comment, but holy crap I almost forgot about that song! It was hilarious!

 ** _Simply Guardian: You filthy disease! You little meme lord in the making! You disgusting monkey! I'M TRIGGERED!_**

DarkAsCrimson: Don't worry, the chapter is here! It was probably mean to leave that cliff hanger, wasn't it? I'm glad you like it though, I hope you continue to like it too.

 ** _DarkAsCrimson: Patience gave up on you. Pretty natural. If your dark as crimson then I am DARKER than hell's darkest pit._**

If I Could Begin to Be: Then let's keep it rolling!

 ** _If I Could Begin to Be: Oh I know. If you could only begin to know what I know._**

Now that comments are out of the way, start!

Chapter 5: Changes

Past

"Wake up." A jolt of pain jolted from my side as someone kicked me in my side knocking me to the ground. I looked up to the three bullies that used to be the reason for my depression. "It's that time of day again maggot." One said with a cruel grin.

I did nothing. I only looked to the ground bracing myself for another beating. The foot came faster than normal that day. Normally they would pick at me and lower my self-esteem before beating me. Their girlfriend's must have dumped them again.

A hand grabbed my hair pulling me up to eye level. "I heard that you think you have been thinking of fighting back. Do something! Do something to prove that you aren't the complete failure that you are!"

He then kneed me in the gut dropping me to the ground on my knees. "This kid is retarded. He has to be if he thinks that he can hurt us. It would explain why his parents left him." Another bully said laughing. "Let's go beat down his little girlfriend." He then kicked me in the cheek knocking a tooth out.

"You read my mind dude." The other one said. My vision went red that day. Nothing could have made me more mad.

'So this is your oh-so-sad past?'

I picked myself up grabbing a stick off the ground since we were in a forest. I used to go there to find some peace, but the bullies found it one day. I then swung as hard as I could at one of the bullies. The stick broke over his head putting a deep puncture in his head. He fell to the ground bleeding quite a bit.

"What the hell?!" The other two bullies yell. "You are dead ass muncher!" One growls. The bully decided to run at me.

I moved away dodging him without a single word. I then slammed what was left of the stick on his head putting a good crack in his scalp. My cold gaze locked on the last bully. I didn't have any visible weapon at that point.

"There isn't anything you can hurt me with now. You aren't going to leave this place without a few broken limbs." The bully stated. I said nothing just standing in the one place. I wouldn't say anything because I was already facing my fear and if I open my mouth to speak I thought I would break down and cry.

What happened next is something I hoped I would forget. I kind of did in a way. A girl walks into view, but her features were obscured. She stood in front of me then stared at the bully. Her forehead starts to glow depicting a third eye. Suddenly the boy started to turn to a tree with a dead look in his eye. He then started banging his head on the tree. Very hard.

Blood streaked down from his forehead, but that didn't stop the banging. I watched helplessly. I couldn't even do anything if I felt any kind of emotion at that moment. My eyes looked to the girl who looked back into my own. Her eyes were a bright orchid color. On her forehead was the third eye though.

My eyes looked to the bully fall to the ground with a face beaten beyond recognition. It then clicked that the bully had died. I looked at the other two lifeless bodies noticing that was my doing. I looked to the girl again, but she wasn't there at that point. She disappeared like an apparition in a haunted house.

"I will see you again soon." The voice of the girl stated.

End

There you go! That is all you all are getting for now, so merry Christmas! Although this is a dark part I just put this in it as a transition type thing. Either way, backstory!

 ** _Backstory my ass. Previewing is stupid!_**

Anyway, thanks for all the support I have gotten in such a short time. I mean it.

 ** _How about this present: my name is Libitina! Hahahahahahahahahaha!_**

Thanks for reading and have a great day/night/morning!


	6. Chapter 6

What is up my friends? My name is ChsisAnialation! Although it seems the one invading my author intro gave away my name it seems. I don't have much to say, so I will get into the reviews.

If I Could Only Begin to Be: Libitina is not meant to completely evil especially since she can be triggered. It's funny.

 ** _If I Could Only Begin to Be: Hehehehe. Let's see. Every time someone says Monika I will personally delete her name from a random chapter. Let's see how many hate her. Hehehe._**

Simply Guardian: I'm not sure if you're referencing Linkin Park or you got some chills. Either way, it had its effect made clear.

 ** _Simply Guardian: Soon I will be doing more than just crawling in your skin. I will be influencing your every action. Prepare pesky little guardian._**

Ruberforumfree: Thank you! I try to keep my story different than others. I like being the one that stands out. In a good way. There definitely won't be lemons since this is a rated Teen story, but I won't stop you all from imagining. About the Yuri thing, I might think about it. It'll be a wait and see thing since I come up with the story on the spot.

 ** _Ruberforumfree: You pervert! You want my counterpart to have sex with Chris?! Wait…I have no problem with this. (No.) Damn. Plus I won't allow anyone else to touch him!_**

Now that comments are out of the way, start!

Chapter 5: Changes

Past

"Wake up." A jolt of pain jolted from my side as someone kicked me in my side knocking me to the ground. I looked up to the three bullies that used to be the reason for my depression. "It's that time of day again maggot." One said with a cruel grin.

I did nothing. I only looked to the ground bracing myself for another beating. The foot came faster than normal that day. Normally they would pick at me and lower my self-esteem before beating me. Their girlfriend's must have dumped them again.

A hand grabbed my hair pulling me up to eye level. "I heard that you think you have been thinking of fighting back. Do something! Do something to prove that you aren't the complete failure that you are!"

He then kneed me in the gut dropping me to the ground on my knees. "This kid is retarded. He has to be if he thinks that he can hurt us. It would explain why his parents left him." Another bully said laughing. "Let's go beat down his little girlfriend." He then kicked me in the cheek knocking a tooth out.

"You read my mind dude." The other one said. My vision went red that day. Nothing could have made me more mad.

'So this is your oh-so-sad past?'

I picked myself up grabbing a stick off the ground since we were in a forest. I used to go there to find some peace, but the bullies found it one day. I then swung as hard as I could at one of the bullies. The stick broke over his head putting a deep puncture in his head. He fell to the ground bleeding quite a bit.

"What the hell?!" The other two bullies yell. "You are dead ass muncher!" One growls. The bully decided to run at me.

I moved away dodging him without a single word. I then slammed what was left of the stick on his head putting a good crack in his scalp. My cold gaze locked on the last bully. I didn't have any visible weapon at that point.

"There isn't anything you can hurt me with now. You aren't going to leave this place without a few broken limbs." The bully stated. I said nothing just standing in the one place. I wouldn't say anything because I was already facing my fear and if I open my mouth to speak I thought I would break down and cry.

What happened next is something I hoped I would forget. I kind of did in a way. A girl walks into view, but her features were obscured. She stood in front of me then stared at the bully. Her forehead starts to glow depicting a third eye. Suddenly the boy started to turn to a tree with a dead look in his eye. He then started banging his head on the tree. Very hard.

Blood streaked down from his forehead, but that didn't stop the banging. I watched helplessly. I couldn't even do anything if I felt any kind of emotion at that moment. My eyes looked to the girl who looked back into my own. Her eyes were a bright orchid color. On her forehead was the third eye though.

My eyes looked to the bully fall to the ground with a face beaten beyond recognition. It then clicked that the bully had died. I looked at the other two lifeless bodies noticing that was my doing. I looked to the girl again, but she wasn't there at that point. She disappeared like an apparition in a haunted house.

"I will see you again soon." The voice of the girl stated.

'Oh my. She was there since the beginning. Hehehe.'

Present

I open my eyes to see my poem. But didn't I forget my poem at Sayori's in my backpack? I look around to find myself at Sayori's desk. My eyes widen. I pull up my shirt to find not even one bullet hole. Was that some kind of dream?

"What are you doing?" Sayori asks sounding embarrassed.

I turn to her to find her completely calm. I jump up from the chair startling her. "I was just shot. I am sure of it." I mutter. I felt the immense pain for sure. It isn't common to feel like you were shot in a dream if you have never actually been shot. Especially when I stood up. I definitely felt the emotion.

"Are you feeling alright Chris?" Sayori asks.

I breathe in and out to calm myself. I will deal with this later. Preferably during the time I would have been looking through Natsuki's house. I now know that the guy is willing to kill. I can't imagine what has been happening to Natsuki. Or should I hold off on her? No. Not an option.

Sayori grabs my shoulder capturing my attention. "What is wrong Chris?"

"Nothing Sayori. I just had a bad memory resurface." I kind of actually did. After all, that memory was one of the worse ones.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks trying to cheer me up.

Not really. The memory sucks as it is. Reliving that thing sucked already, but talking about it to my best friend isn't something I want to do. Then again we are best friends. We comfort each other. I guess my morals win.

"Remember the day those three boys went missing?" I ask.

"Of course! You didn't come home with bruises and cuts as much after that." Her eyes widen. "Were they your bullies?"

I don't answer grimacing. "I know what actually happened to them." I admit.

"What happened to them?" She asks probably not prepared for my answer.

"They…died." I tell her.

Her eyes widen. Her hand lets go of me as she stumbles backwards. "W-what?" She questions quietly.

My gaze drops to the floor. "I only meant to knock them out so that they would leave me alone, but some girl came and killed one of them. I told the authorities, but the bodies were never found. And what good is a kid's word to police?"

Sayori looks uncomfortable right now. Wait. Why is there a dark mist around her? "Get out of my house Chris. Just get out." She orders. Her voice doesn't sound right. Why? "Get out!"

My anger tries to release itself, but I don't let it. I refuse to be mean to my best friend. I gather all my things then look back at her once. The mist is still around her. What could it be?

'Time travel is such a strange thing.'

Time travel? It wouldn't be strange. I have been hearing this voice and seen that dark mist. It wouldn't surprise me. It is scary though. Who could have sent me back?

I walk outside with my backpack in hand. I look in the direction of Natsuki's house. I want to help, but I only hurt myself. I guess I will check on Yuri for now then check on Natsuki's home after school again.

Wait. That message is supposed to come in right about now! The state Sayori is in is not a good thing to leave her here in! I speed walk back in and up her stairs. I try to open her door, but it's locked. My eyes widen fearing the worst.

I knock on the door hard. "Are you alright Sayori?!"

The sound of wood stretching reaches my ears. Oh no. Why? I ram the door with my shoulder with all my strength breaking the door frame. I find Sayori loosing all her oxygen hanging from a noose! How did she do that so quickly (Corpse Party anybody?)?

I quickly find a chair and set it under her feet making sure the rope doesn't keep tightening around her neck. I find a knife under her dresser and grab it. I then jump on her bed. I proceed to cute rope dropping her on it feet first. Her breathing is labored, but it is doing better than it just was.

That dark mist is gone too. Good. I then glare at Sayori. "What the hell was that about Sayori?!" I ask in a harsh voice. I don't want to be mean, but there is no way I will be ok with this!

She looks at me starting to cry. "I don't know what happened Chris. My mind became blurry and then I got a message from some unknown number saying that I should kill myself. Next thing I know I am hanging there." She explains through her tears.

"Was it Monika?" I ask knowing it was.

"You mean the girl that is always by herself? Why would she do that?" She asks wiping away her tears.

"What do you mean? She is the president of the Literature Club. Last I knew anyway." I say now confused.

"Actually Yuri is. How did you forget?" She questions rubbing her neck.

My eyes narrow. What is going on here? I know for a fact that Yuri was never even vice president. That would be Sayori. Something strange is happening and I don't like it.

"Follow me outside." I tell her walking out. We make it outside. "Now I want you to head to school. I have to visit someone."

"You mean your girlfriend Natsuki?" She asks innocently.

Everything in my body freezes to a below zero temperature. "Excuse me, but did you say Natsuki is my girlfriend?" I ask in a dark voice. I have nothing against against her, but I don't think I want that. At all.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you two wanted me to keep that a secret." She says with a small giggle.

I should just play along with this. I absolutely despise the situation, but I can't say that we aren't together if that is true in this place. Cause if that is true and I say something like that then I don't think Natsuki would take it lightly. Especially since she doesn't take anything lightly.

"Exactly." I say turning to her with a playful glare. "And if you say it again I might just have to something stupid." I joke.

"Wouldn't be the first time." She states with a smirk. I clutch my heart.

"Since when did you become so mean Sayori?" I ask forcing back a smile.

"I learned from the best." She states sending a look at me. We both laugh in spite of what had happened moments ago.

"Well I still have to go. See you at school Sayori." I say walking towards Natsuki's home.

"See ya later!" Sayori says back heading to school.

Now I need to get to Natsuki quick. Me being the boyfriend in this reality is disturbing, but I have no doubt the father is still willing to kill. Even though I brought that on myself…not the point!

I reach her home finding her father next to Natsuki. He spots me and marching up to me. I straighten up with a glare at him walking towards him. We stop in front of each other glaring each other down.

"I know you have been saying things to my baby girl. And I don't like it." He states.

"And I know you're a useless piece of crap that doesn't deserve to live." I retort.

"You want to start walking with a limp boy?" He threatens. I know it is a threat, but a take up a mocking grin.

"Sorry old man, but I don't swing that way." I reply earning a growl from him. "Bring it bastard." I growl back.

"Please stop." Natsuki pleads walking to me. I spare one glance at her then back to the father.

"If I find even one bruise on her I will knock you out." I threaten.

"I'd like to see you try you little delinquent." He says.

I glare at him one last time before walking away. Natsuki catches up to me. She gently tugs on my shirt sleeve. I stop and turn to her.

"Why did you argue with Daddy?" She asks gently.

How much am I supposed to know in this time? Crap. I guess I will just play it safe. "He got in my face so I got in his face in return."

She hugs me making me uncomfortable. "I don't want to see you hurt. Please don't do that again."

"I won't promise anything, but I will try not to." I reply.

"Oh hey there Chris." The voice of Monika greets. Natsuki's embrace tightens on me. I look over to her. Nothing about her has changed other than her being a bit more quiet.

"Hi Monika." I greet back with a wave. "I'd talk a bit more, but I'm caught up in the middle of something." I tell her patting Natsuki's head to point out it was her.

"I just came to say watch out for the bullies. It looks like their sights are on you again." Monika warns as my eyes darken. I thought that I got rid of them years ago.

"Is it three idiots?" I ask.

"As usual." She replies. "See you later Chris. Be careful." She then walks away.

If it is those three from years ago then I didn't just go back in time. I am in a different timeline. However, it could just be a different set of three bullies. Always that possiblity.

"I think it would be best we aren't seen walking to school together Natsuki. For your safety." I tell her.

"I guess we shouldn't, but please don't get yourself hurt." She says. I nod. She lets go and starts to walk away. "I love you." She says under her breath. I don't reply.

After a good ten minutes I walk to school after her. As I reach the gates some time later I find three guys next to the gate. I think those are the bullies. Luckily they aren't the same as I thought they were.

I stuff my hands in my pockets and look to the ground to avoid eye contact. Maybe they won't notice. Maybe I can just walk past without a problem. A hand grips my shoulder and pulls me back in secluded space. The three guys stand in front of me.

"What do you idiots want?" I ask.

"Give us your money and any valuables you have and we might let you go." The first bully demands.

"How about no." I reply. He throws his fist into my cheek sending stumbling back. I frown. "That's it. I need to let my stress go."

I jump at him throwing my own punch into his gut. He coughs up spit doubling over then I send my other fist across his own cheek. He is knocked to the ground in front of his two lackeys shocking his two lackeys and filling me with some sick pleasure.

Some kind of eye appears above my head...on my forehead. A third eye. A twisted grin forms on my lips. The two bullies turn to their leader without emotion. I imagine them hurting him really badly. They proceed to do exactly that.

End

I have actually finished a whole chapter! Looks like you get an extra chapter for Christmas! Yay! By the way, I know that him with Natsuki is strange, but it won't be forever. Just until it serves my needs.

After this chapter I am taking a break from this to write some of my other story, Fear Of Mages. I might release another one of these before that, but you never know. Still. Merry Christmas all ye merry fools!

Thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back little pawns. Guess who's in charge of the author notes now? It is I! Libitina! Hahahahaha!**

And I am back. Ignore the egotistical girl trying to take control. She can't. Nope. Anyway, let's start our reviews, shall we?

SwarmingShadow: Well I will be making this a very interesting story in many ways. Keep reading to find out more!

 **SwarmingShadow: I will destroy you all! (Shut up and answer the review).**

Mark The Mark: Sorry if it was confusing, but the idea is that since Chris died in one timeline that the third eye awakened inside him for a brief instant. Now it is awake in a way.

 **Mark The Mark: Carp was intentional?! I will destroy you autocorrect! You lied to me!**

Restless Universe: We already talked, so it is no problem.

 **Restless Universe: Did you really talk behind my back?! You damn normal humans suck!**

Simply Guardian: I explained the idea already above, but I don't want to give too much away before the story gets there.

 **Simply Guardian: I don't know either. I gave up a while ago.**

If I Could Begin to Be: I would say alternate timeline. A timeline where Monika never became the popular girl everybody knows. And I don't think I will since there is some answered reviews. So I will keep it up.

 **If I Could Begin to Be: I'm running out of insults…to hell with you all!**

SomeRandomChillGuy: I believe that I will have Chris keep it for now. We'll see. Maybe, but we all know one of the only known possible way back. Dying again. Perhaps. And I welcome you along with everyone else to join us all for the ride.

 **SomeRandomChillGuy: Hello random guy. I guess you must be pretty chill…and one more thing. YOUR THE PARASITE! CRAWLING THROUGH THIS HELL HOLE OF A SITE TO SINK YOUR EYES INTO!**

ClearwingYuta: Thanks!

 **ClearwingYuta: Not even going to answer.**

Guest: I understand. Some people don't like my character and I see exactly where you are coming from. I am going to address the reason for him doing nothing. He grew up with her and as a little kid and being friends for so long he never wanted to lose her and put on that mask that slowly became who he is now so that he could stay friends with her.

 **Guest: He...opinions like yours are why people kill themselves or get depressed. So tell me, how does being alone with nobody to love you feel? I can't wait to see you crying yourself to sleep each night.**

Let's start this chapter!

Chapter 6: Cutting Skin And Ties 

I clench my fist holding back tears. What came over me? Why did they do that to themselves? Why did I stand there laughing and grinning?

"Chris. Please answer the question." The teacher says. I look up landing my eyes on the teacher.

"Sorry, what was the question?" I ask.

"What happened to those three boys?" She asks.

They're dead. One beaten to death and the other two slit their throats with a jagged palm sized rock. I won't say that though. That would not end well. I guess I will tell her half the truth.

"They tried to take some things from me then I blacked out and haven't seen them since." I reply. The first part was true.

"We'll head back to class then. We'll let you know when we find out more." She tells me.

I force a smile on to my face. "Thank you."

I walk over to the club room on the third floor not wanting to deal with teachers or other teens right now. Once there I find it empty with the exception of a few books on a desk near the front of the room. I start to hear a strange muttering from the closet area. What could that be? I thought class was still in session. I quietly move closer and listen in.

"This feels so good! Now all I need is Chris and this would turn into a absolute bliss. Yes Chris, watch me. Watch me cut myself." The voice of Yuri mutters from inside the closet.

My eyes widen in shock. Is she really cutting herself? I slowly back away towards the door to leave. Once out I am face to face with Natsuki. I stop myself from running into her. She immediately hugs me tightly.

"There you are! Are you alright? I heard what happened and started to look everywhere for you." She says as I am still not used to her being my girlfriend in this timeline.

"I'm fine. I just feel a little strange." I tell her seeing no reason to go in depth with the story. Her hold doesn't loosen up one bit. Her face brightens up with a smile.

"Thank goodness. I'm so glad you're in good shape." She admits.

"Chris and Natsuki sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sayori sings skipping over with a playful smirk and a hand in front of said smirk. Natsuki immediately jumps letting go of me growing a crimson blush.

"T-that is none of your business!" Natsuki exclaims trying to bring out her tough look, but it is not working well with that blush. Kind of makes her look cute.

"Oh, but it is! After all, I am going to be Chris's best man at your wedding!" Sayori retorts smiling as if imagining the wedding. I deadpan at her.

"Your a girl though." I state. She just waves off my statement.

"It'll just have to be an unorthodox wedding." Sayori says giggling.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I ask Sayori.

"I got worried once I heard what happened to the bullies and that you weren't in class, so I started to search for you." She answers. "Speaking of which, Yuri should know about this by now. Where is she?"

Should I tell them? Should I say she is cutting herself in the closet? I don't know if that's a good idea. It seems like it is a pleasure rather than a pain to her, but that doesn't excuse the fact she is doing it.

"Why are you three here?" A shy voice asks. My eyes widen. It's Yuri.

"You haven't heard?" Sayori asks curiously.

"I'm afraid I have not. May I ask what happened?" She ask politely.

My vision travels to Yuri's arm to find, if you look hard enough, there is a faint blood stain coming from inside the sleeve. So she has been cutting herself. Why? I know she finds pleasure in it, but is that really the only reason? It feels like there should be more to the story than that. Sadly there isn't anything saying otherwise.

"Chris was missing for some time and three bullies disappeared." Sayori explains.

"Disappeared?" She tilts her head. She turns her sight on me staring me down. I advert my gaze to the side. "How did they disappear?"

"Maybe they just skipped school. It wouldn't be strange considering their status as bullies." I explain falsely. I hope that's a probability.

"He does have a point. I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Natsuki says not sounding too happy about it. I can't really blame her either since I wouldn't want them to come back if they were still alive.

"So are we starting club early or finishing classes?" Yuri asks. She starts to blush and shy away. "Sorry, I said too much."

I metally sigh in releif. It seems that the bully subject passed by. For now. Now I just have to get to class.

"Early club!" Sayori exclaims. Why did she have to say that?

"I guess early club won't hurt." Natsuki adds. Why would you do this to me Natsuki?!

Sayori hangs one arm around my arm earning a murderous gaze from Natsuki. "Chris wants to stay too!" Sayori says smiling.

"I want to do what?!" I ask incredulously.

"Very well then." Yuri says letting us three walk in.

I sigh walking to a random desk in the middle of the room. I take a seat closing my eyes. Not even a few seconds later someone pokes my shoulder. I open my eyes to find Yuri standing there looking serious.

"We need to have a talk Chris." She states. I go to say something until that voice comes in again.

'Natsuki scream for me! Your scream will soon please my ears! Hahahaha!'

My attitude darkens. What does that even mean? Is her father going to do something drastic again? My hand clenches into a fist. Not this time.

"Please come into the hall with me Chris." Yuri says pulling me out. I comply going out. "Me and Chris need to talk, so you two can work on the poems if you don't have them done." The two cast a curious glance at me and Yuri as we close the door.

"So what's on your mind Yuri?" I ask. Her hair overshadows her hair. Oh no. What does she know?

"Listen Chris. Why do you feel like fourty eight pairs of eyes are following you?" She asks darkly. I raise an eyebrow. What is she talking about?

"Sorry Yuri, but I have no idea what you are talking about." I reply honestly. How can that many pairs of eyes always be following me? Her eyes show a little bit through her hair to study my face. Probably to make sure I'm not lying or something.

"Then I will go on to my next question. Do you love Natsuki?" She asks adding a harsh tone to Natsuki's name.

"Of course I do." I tell her trying to convince her so that he can spare Natsuki of the emotional hurt if she is listening. After all, I have no doubt she and Sayori are listening in on this.

Yuri stares into my eyes. This goes on for thirty seconds. Her expression turns into a sadistic grin. She moves towards me one step. I do the same except the opposite direction of her. She then leans over near my ear.

"You're quite the devious little puppeteer, aren't you?" She asks quietly in my ear. "Playing Natsuki like an instrument to play your tunes." I growl pushing her away only a few steps putting some distance between us.

"I would never do that to her." I state forcefully. Yuri just moves back to next to my ear.

"Stop playing the light weight instrument and start playing with the bigger instruments." She suggests. "I know you've always been interested in the trumpet, so why don't you use that skill and blow into my special place." She suggests in a suggestive way. My face turns disgusted quickly. I back up a few feet.

"First of all, I won't ever hurt Natsuki like that. Second of all, you need to get your head of the gutter and never talk to me like that again." I state. I walk past her to go back into the room.

"I'll just have to kill her then." Yuri mutters very quietly. I hear her the glare at her.

"Touch her and you'll regret it." I tell her walking into the room.

"Welcome back Chrissy!" Sayori exclaims jumping up from her seat to run at me. She jumps to tackle me in a hug, but I move to the side making her hit the floor with a pout.

"Please don't call me that again Sayori." I say deadpanning.

"Never!" She exclaims holding her fist in the air.

"Where is Yuri?" Natsuki asks curious about the club president. I point at the hallway.

"She's still in the hall. I wouldn't recommend talking to her for a little while." I advise. Sayori starts laughing deviously behind her hand.

"Could it be you denied Yuri of going out with her?" She asks playfully.

"What?!" Natsuki asks looking red in the face at the prospect of Yuri asking me something like that. Or at least that's what I assume she is upset about.

"Try not to be too jealous of Natsuki." I retort giving a tiny grin. Natsuki turns to me surprised written all over her. Sayori just turns looking curiously amused.

"Oh? Why do you say that Chrissy?" She asks playfully.

"Because not everyone can be with such a great guy like me." I reply. The two stare blankly at me. "What?"

"Shut up before you get put in the the dog house." Natsuki says unamused. I laugh a small bit.

Why am I putting up a happy act? The truth is I'm in quite a lot of trouble. Maybe Sayori gave me the subconscious idea and now I am acting on it. I sigh. Such curious things I am doing.

A knock sounds at the door catching all of our attention. The door slides open to reveal Monika. My eyes widen a little bit as does the other two. She gives a polite smile while closing the door behind her after walking in.

"It seems I was right to look for you here, Chris." She says.

"I can't believe I'm so predictable." I remark rubbing the back of my head.

"You don't say." The three girls say quietly. I roll my eyes.

"Anyway, what brings you here Monika?" I ask.

"Well I got worried when I heard the rumors that I have no doubt you heard about already." She tells me.

"Oh my." Sayori giggles. "Chrissy is quite the ladies man."

"Yeah, it seems news of missing bullies going missing spreads fast." I say sighing again. Monika cringes noticeably.

"So you haven't heard about the death threat against you and Natsuki?" She asks sending me into a state of complete shock as well as Natsuki and Sayori.

"Y-you got to be kidding me." I mutter. Why do Natsuki and I have a death threat?! I wasn't here for even a day!

"A letter was sent to the school board right after you supposedly left the office. The letter also supposedly said not to call to police or more children will die as well." She explains.

"As disturbing as that is, why do you know all this?" I ask feeling as though it's too convenient for her to just know.

"I have a friend in the Student Council that loves to gossip." She replies.

"And how does your friend know?"

"The principal pretty much tells them anything aside from his down time." She replies disappointed about the principal if I had to guess.

I put a hand to my chin. Who would want me and Natsuki dead? I don't think Natsuki's father would threaten his own daughter so he's off the list. Yuri couldn't have since she was doing her own perverse things. Looks like I have more to do deal with now.

Natsuki runs to me and wraps her around me looking very scared. "Don't die on me Chris, please don't."

She isn't worried about her own life? "I won't die. Don't worry." I tell her soothingly wrapping my own arms around her.

I look out the window. I can't die knowing I let her die. Maybe I can save her. If not for any reason other than my role as boyfriend. I smile sadly. I guess I am actually feeling as if I was always with her.

End

And I finally finished! Who would have thought it would take this long? Sorry about that, kinda lost motivation for a bit, but I won't stop writing this. Not for a good while.

I hope you all are enjoying yourselves. I really do. I write this in hopes you enjoy this.

I don't think I have much else to say, so-

 **Go to hell mortal bitches!**


End file.
